Let It Go
by Infinite'Siren
Summary: Levi no está en casa y tenía las mantas para ella sola al igual que la cama. Con gusto podía decir que la diversión había comenzado.


**« _Let It Go_ »**

 **Pair:** LeviHan.

 **Summary:** Levi no está en casa y tenía las mantas para ella sola al igual que la cama. Con gusto podía decir que la diversión había comenzado.

 **Número de palabras:** 964.

* * *

Era la oportunidad perfecta para divertirse antes de dormir: Levi no estaba en casa y tenía las mantas para ella sola, al igual que la cama. Encendió el televisor en busca de un programa interesante, y hasta ese momento ni _NatGeo_ , ni _Animal Planet_ ni _Discovery Channel_ habían causado algo de interés en ella y estaba tan aburrida de los canales que no le faltaba mucho para lanzar el control remoto a la pantalla.

Continuó haciendo _zapping_ sin prestar atención a lo que había, hasta que en un momento el control se atascó en un canal infantil con una película infantil. No le pareció desagradable pero ella ya era toda una adulta y por lo tanto las películas para niños no deberían parecerle interesantes, de hecho, ni debería pensar en dejar ese como canal. Pero, ¡vamos! ¡A todos les atraen las películas de niños! Con gusto podía decir que la diversión estaba comenzando.

Extendió la mano para que llegara al _bowl_ con rosetas de maíz y subió el volumen para escuchar mejor los diálogos que los personajes entablaban. Y de pronto vinieron las lágrimas en medio del silencio de su casa con algo tan trillado como lo es la muerte de los padres. Tomó un pañuelo para secar los rastros de agua salada que sus lágrimas habían dejado a su paso por sus mejillas.

—Ellos no merecían morir —exclamó Zoë echando un puñado de rosetas a su boca y atragantándose con ellas— ¡Anna! ¡Elsa! ¡No!

Sorbió la nariz y se refugió bajo las sábanas con los sentimientos a flor de piel sin dejar de ver la película animada. Pulsó un botón y leyó el título _Frozen_ , bastante apropiado para una película que incluía poderes de nieve y toda esa clase de cosas ficticias. Tomó otro puñado de palomitas y las sostuvo en su palma mientras comía de una por una para no atragantarse como la primera vez.

Ahí viene otro musical, cuando Anna encuentra a su príncipe azul y las letras están ahí en la pantalla. ¡Es _sing along_! ¡El mejor día de su vida!. Lo piensa bien, el mejor día de su vida fue cuando conoció a Levi, aún más porque conoció a su sobrino Eren y ese niño era una adoración, pero espera que el _enano_ no se entere.

—¡LA PUERTA ES EL AMOOOOOR! —cantó con énfasis en la cama tomando el control remoto como si fuera un micrófono.

Ese canal era fascinante, lo comenzaría a ver cuando Levi avisase que no llegaría temprano a casa y así no pasaría aburrimientos viendo programas donde un hombre gordo pretende comprar objetos valiosos por un precio injusto o donde un sujeto quiere sobrevivir a lugares imposibles, todos una completa farsa. _Disney Channel_ es definitivamente su nuevo canal preferido para ver.

¡Oh, no! Elsa tuvo problemas y se fue, nadie la quiere por considerarla un fenómeno, pero para Zoë no es uno, es incluso bastante perfecta para una de sus investigaciones sobre la fuente de sus poderes, algo bastante curioso. ¿Es esa otra escena musical? ¡Sí! Aclaró la garganta para comenzar a cantar a un ritmo que no era el de la película.

Definitivamente su canal favorito.

* * *

Para cuando la película terminó, Zoë había memorizado la mayor parte de la canción que según adivinó se llama Libre soy, y eso porque la mitad de composición decía eso, imposible no deducir tal título. Levi había enviado un mensaje hacía cuestión de quince minutos avisando que estaba en camino a casa, no muy lejos de ahí, y que si tenía sueño, durmiera sin él. Pero ella no tenía sueño, sólo estaba sacudiendo los restos de comida de la cama antes de que su novio llegara y le diera un discurso sobre por qué no debía comer en la cama y otras cosas aburridas más.

Extendió el edredón oscuro para que cubriera la cama entera, sólo que entonces la canción de Elsa vino a su memoria y el edredón estaba listo para cumplir con la función de ser una caperuza invernal y que ella pudiera hacer una digna actuación de la Reina de la Nieve. Se echó la frazada sobre la cabeza y comenzó a cantar con la mejor voz que tuvo. En el momento en que el coro llegó, alargó un brazo para darle dramatismo a la escena, sin escuchar la alarma que sonaba del auto de Levi, anunciando su reciente llegada.

—¡LIBRE SOOOOY, LIBRE SOOOY! ¡NO PUEDO OCULTARLO MAAAAAÁS!

—¡Estoy de vuelta, cuatro ojos!

La voz de Levi en la planta de abajo la sorprendió y sin detenerse a pensar se dejó caer sobre la cama, cubriéndose con el edredón y pretender que dormía para que cuando él llegara a la parte de arriba, sólo pudiera encontrar a _su dulce espécimen_ sumida en un profundo sueño. Cerró los ojos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abría y Levi colgaba su saco en el perchero, bastante fastidiado de la oficina.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la orilla, donde las facciones de Hange le decían que recientemente había comenzado a dormir, porque había tenido demasiado tiempo para estudiar sus gestos: cuando dormía, cuando comía, cuando trabajaba o cuando se la pasaba jugando con el trabajo. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta su cara, sostenido únicamente por su mano derecha reposando en la curvatura de la cintura femenina.

Zoë pensó que se trataría de un beso, esos que rara vez le da cuando está dormida y que los reservaba exclusivamente para esas ocasiones donde quería pedir perdón. Pero no fue eso lo que recibió, fue algo mucho más impresionante que eso: un par de palabras que provocaron que una cantidad de sangre se concentrara en su mejillas.

—Libre soy.

—¡Ey!

* * *

Holis:B Hace poco vi un mini cómic sobre esto y me pareció buena idea darle más forma(?) Así que acá está. Espero les guste


End file.
